In a hospitality environment, such as a restaurant or bar, customers are attended to by various employees such as wait staff, bartenders, managers, etc. The flow of the business relies on the communication of the various employees to function. For example, when a customer enters a restaurant or bar, they are seated by a hostess. A hard copy of a menu is generally provided containing the available options for food and drinks. A waiter may then take their drink and food orders, which are transferred to the kitchen to prepare the food and/or the bar to prepare the drinks. Upon the completion of the order in the kitchen or bar, the status of the order can be communicated back to the waiter to deliver the food or to a runner who can deliver the food to the table. Upon the completion of the meal, the customer can typically pay at a cashier station, where the waiter may or may not act as an interface for the payment process.